


Bike Leathers

by Cannibalbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Motorcycles, Nobody is Dead, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalbaby/pseuds/Cannibalbaby
Summary: Here's my first fic in the NBC Hannibal Fandom! Just a quick drabble to test the waters.Will finds out that Hani owns a motorcycle, so of course the next chance he gets Hani has to show it off.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Bike Leathers

Will sat back on his haunches, the mess of pipes and wires spread out in front of him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, grease and motor oil coating the revealed skin. He gave a quick sigh to run his fingers through his curls before turning to his companion. 

"I think I've figured out what the problem is, but I didn't bring the right tools with me. I can run back home and grab them." He suggests as his friend stands, walking over to the pile of metal in front of him. 

"I have amassed a collection of tools that are hardly used, perhaps you can find something of use in there?" Hannibal suggests, meeting Will's eyes if but only for a fleeting moment. 

"I can look." He shrugs, pulling himself to his feet. 

"The garage is this way." He leads Will through the garden to a small building out back. 

Will never would have even known the garage existed had Hannibal never said anything. It's hidden so well behind the opulent housing that anyone not familiar with the property could easily pass it up. 

Hannibal had only mentioned the broken hedge trimmer in passing, something about the motor going out on it. Will immediately offered to take a look at it, agreeing to do it on the equal exchange of a meal with the doctor. Hannibal was delighted, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. 

Will followed like the shadow of Hannibal he had become, watching the lights turn on as he stepped through the doorway. The garage wasn't as showy as the house. There weren't paintings and antlers scattering the walls. It looks like, well, like a well kept garage. There was a rolling toolkit, which Hannibal was currently walking towards, some racks along the walls with bins that all had labels, a space obviously reserved for gardening tools, and… 

"Is that a motorcycle?" Will can't help the wide eyed surprise at seeing the vehicle parked just off to the side. 

Hannibal makes a soft hum as he slowly glides back over to where Will has stopped to look. "I take it out on the rare occasion of good weather, though I find I lack the time as of late as the FBI has taken up a majority of my spare time." 

Will hasn't taken his eyes off of the sleek black metal of the bike. It's immaculately polished and shines in the low lights overhead. He finally turns to see Hannibal watching him just as intently as he was watching the bike. "I didn't take you for the motorcycle type, doctor." There's a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

"I have many sides you are unaware of, dear Will." He gives a small smirk before turning back to the tool kit. "You should be able to find everything you need here." 

Will snaps himself out of his thoughts and follows, finding the things he needs. "I'll make sure these get put back." He offers with a small smile as they walk out. 

"I'd appreciate that." He nods as he turns off the light then steps out. "How do you feel about roasted pork liver?" 

*********

Will stands at the edge of the scene, hearing the usual briefing from Jack about the latest murder. The forensics team is still checking out the body and the locals have yet to dissolve back into their mundane apple pie lives. 

Will is about to make a comment to his boss when he hears a loud engine pulling closer to the scene. Multiple heads turn as a motorcycle closes in, the rider obscured by a helmet. Police and civilians alike watch as the man parks the vehicle just outside the scene. 

The rider carefully takes the headwear off, revealing the familiar face of the doctor. Hannibal quickly combs his fingers through his loose hair before climbing off of the seat. 

Will was more surprised about his appearance than anything. Without the three piece suit and perfectly aristocratic posture, he seemed like a totally different man. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark black jeans, sleek black riding boots, and he was removing his leather gloves as he approached the team. 

"I apologize for the delay. My car was having problems, so I had to take an alternative form of transportation." Hannibal placates Jack before turning to Will and giving a quick nod in greeting. 

"I can take a look at it for you." Will offers in place of a proper 'hello', not letting his eyes roam his companion like he really wants to. 

Hannibal in turn gives a small upturn at the corners of his lips. "I would appreciate that." 

They turn towards the body, prepared to do what they came for, but all three of the other members of Jack's team have all stopped to stare. Zeller may as well have had his jaw on the ground, Price seemed sceptical, and Beverly just seemed impressed, not hiding her scanning over his outfit at all. 

Will and Hannibal move towards the body, Will's eyes automatically locking onto the corpse and ignoring everything else. Jack calls for the scene to be cleared, everyone but Hannibal and Will leaving. Will kneels next to the body and begins carefully shifting parts around with gloved hands. 

"Why did you lie about your car?" Will asks as he prods at the wound on the corpse's chest. 

Hannibal is silent for a moment. "I can assure you, dear Will, i've not lied. My car has had problems as of late." 

"Not of the motor kind. You're way too particular about what you own, there's no way you'd let your car get to the point where it won't work." Will glances back over his shoulder at the man, who now has a slight smirk gracing his lips. 

"You know me well. I hope this doesn't mean you rescind your offer to come take a look at my car." 

This makes Will actually laugh as he stands. "Of course not doctor. Same deal as before?" 

Hannibal watches as Will prepares to dive in, almost watching the pendulum swing himself as he quietly responds with an "Of course." There's no helping the small flash of a grin in his eyes.


End file.
